


O, Fortuna

by BlueSteelFairy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/BlueSteelFairy
Summary: A reflection of Summer Rose's semblance, and how it impacted the way she chose to live her life.





	O, Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> [[Given there is very little known about Summer Rose and her unspecified fate, this is constructed head canon]]

Summer Rose was blessed with fortuna. Not wealth, but a most peculiar form of luck. Where her team mate had Bad Luck as his semblance, hers was that odds would be in her favor.

By the time she arrived at Beacon Academy she hated it.

It had kept her alive.  
At a cost.

First, during the fall of Mountain Glenn, she escaped the initial slaughter into the subway tunnels before they were sealed off.  
Her family was on on the outside.

After that came the matter of survival and supplies. Summer always got enough to stay strong, because she was small with a slower metabolism. Friends and neighbors began to fade and die from hunger.

Then, moments before an explosion would flood the underground settlement, Summer became trapped in a train compartment. She couldn't get out, and the Grimm couldn't get in. But Summer watched in horror as everyone she ever knew was killed violently.

Somehow when a few days later a final Hunter group was doing recon, they found her alive.

Fortuna was Summer's semblance. She would always survive. But at great cost.

That's why by the time she reached Beacon she decided not to hold back, ever. She would love who she wished, as many as she wished, however she wished. Summer Rose never let fear of rejection, judgement, or social norms stop her.

Qrow was the first she kissed and was touched by. He had been afraid to let anyone become close to him. She had told him her story. They complimented each other's flaws and fears.

Raven has been scared of her growing feelings for Taiyang. She'd tried to run away from the Academy, but Summer had been studying late at the library and saw her trying to leave. Summer had caught up and embraced her from behind and refused to let go.

Taiyang had understood she loved them both, and him too, without loving any less. He was much the same about the three of all of them.

That was why when they all graduated, Tai and Summer did the legal bit and bought a house in Patch. That way, their loves would always have a nest to come back to.

There were three bedrooms, so the few neighbors never guessed the master bedroom had been crafted to hold four in its bed. Sometimes it did. When the Branwens came home, Summer would snuggle in between them and Tai would bury his face in Raven's hair.

When they weren't home, Tai and Summer would fuss and worry, and reassure one another and snuggle in the middle of the bed, where the combined weight had left an indent.

She thought Fortuna had passed. Or was satisfied. Raven became pregnant, and unlike down the road when Summer did, there was only one possible father. Summer had never seen Taiyang so excited, nor had she ever seen Raven look so terrified. The further back she thought, the more she realized she had never seen her team partner scared.

She didn't understand why. Eventually Qrow would explain about their background, where they had come from, and who she was afraid of.

What hurt was when she saw Raven with Yang for the final time. She saw Raven loved her daughter, but she also saw fear, and she saw tears.

She held Raven extra close that night, and wasn't surprised when she was gone the next morning. Summer let herself cry alone, because she knew she wouldn't see Raven again. Taiyang didn't know it yet, and didn't suspect. But Qrow seemed to, and found her, and held her.

It was either then or the next night when she comforted her blonde lover that her own child began. She wished she could have shared her own pregnancy with Raven, but Yang was more then enough to keep her busy. Taiyang was excited again, but Qrow seemed frightened.

Children could bring their people looking, he said. Especially with fresh blood brought in. He suspected Raven would proclaim she had lost her child to them, so they wouldn't let her look.

So even if Summer's child was Qrow's, they could hardly advertise the fact. Especially if she inherited her silver eyes.

Besides, legally, she was married to Taiyang. Yang confused their neighbors often, but that didn't matter.

Ruby was small, silver eyed, and a happy and healthy baby. Summer had her suspicions, and she knew her lovers did too. But it didn't matter because they shared.

However in the absence left by Raven, their budget became tighter, and they had two children. Summer left the academy position to take on jobs as a Huntress, and Tai could care for the children in their nest.

But Fortuna didn't rest. Summer was investigating a curious trail. A girl of not even ten was loose and alone in the wastes. No one knew who, where she had come from, or why she was alone.

It hadn't mattered in the end. It was a trap. Summer had walked into it. Fortuna did not prevent that. But as consciousness faded she realized one final cruel jape was born of her Semblance.

She did not die.  
But she did not wake.  
It was the only thing her semblance could do.

Her would be slayers proclaimed her dead, of course, and took her cape as proof. It was placed on the body of another woman, damaged beyond recognition, but of the right shape and size, and her eyes gouged out.

But death would not find her in that state. Daggers would suddenly break before they could pierce her. Arrows would miss her. Poison would spill too soon. Even a cave in was attempted, but inexplicably not one pebble struck her.

The most her enemies could do was hide her body away, preserved in magical slumber brought on by her Semblance.

Fortuna.  
It meant this was not Summer Rose's final chapter.


End file.
